El Partido Imperialista Chileno
El Partido Imperialista Chileno fue un Fan-Fic de Imperio creado por T0M4T3 el 16 de Octubre de 2016. Esta historia es canon, se encuentra finalizada pero incompleta. Sinopsis El Fan-Fic cuenta las aventuras y desventuras del Partido Imperialista Chileno y su historia. Capítulo 1 Se reúnen en la taberna de la hoguera, llamados a escuchar aquellas antiguas historias de un buen camarada, recientemente levantada en las ruinas de lulzgrado; Klesk y su clon, Canciller Lenix, el presidente de la cámara de líderes Theris; el presidente de las Farmacias de Arato S.A, Rumpelstinkin - senpai y vuestro actual narrador. Los destacados personajes entran gustosamente a aquel cálido y pacífico lugar y admiran su acogedora, hogareña y humilde belleza antes de sentarse alrededor de una gran y cálida chimenea central, dejan sus condecorosos uniformes luego de una gran batalla de Age of Empires en sus respectivos respaldos y se preparan a escuchar, pero antes… -Theris: Señor Tomate, podría darme un vaso de jugo de tomate bien concentrado -preguntando amablemente - Tomate: Aquí tiene sr, obtenido de la sangre seleccionada de mis más odiados enemigos- dice con una mirada de satisfacción maliciosa. Tomate mientras tanto se sienta en el espacio restante, mira fijamente el bailar constante del abrasivo fuego y comienza a relatar lo que le viene desde los rincones más profundos de su memoria, al mismo tiempo, sobras se ven sobre el fuego y comienzan a cobrar formas definidas -Lenix: Véan señores, el poder del relato del lulz, magnificado por nuestra estadía en las ruinas de lulzgrado. Ya las imágenes hechas un escenario visible, se vislumbra un pequeño atisbo de lo que fue la caída de Akatsuna Itachi, primer comandante fundador de imperio, la visualización cubre el exacto momento donde hace su retirada hostilmente del centro imperial, con todos los presentes asociados. -Lenix: (Luego de haber terminada la visualización): Oye tomate ql , pero si esa es la historia de imperio, no del partido, además eso lo cubrí en mi FanFic. -Tomate: Paciencia mi estimado, solo establecía el contexto histórico, más de una historia ocurre al paralelo. -Klesk: Siga sr, Tomate Entonces sigue la narración, mientras su facilitador toma más confianza en sus memorias - Corrían aquellos tiempos turbios y tempestuosos, - comienza tomate - donde después de aquella ruptura una sucesión interminable de guerras civiles entre hermanos imperiales, de tal magnitud que deja a la guerra de los 100 años de Avatar como un juego de pequeños, imágenes horrorosas de tal devastación iluminan la habitación desde las flamas. Theris permea una muestra de dolor en su tez, mientras klesk desvía ligeramente la mirada. En aquellos tiempos - continúa Tomate - el caos era tal que muchas de las aristas Imperiales quedaron relegadas a segundo plano, dejándolas de esta misma forma vulnerables al abuso de cualquier malintencionado, ahí exactamente aparece nuestro notable antagonista “ChilenoPe”. ChilenoPe era un antiguo miembro imperial con sus equivalentes condecoraciones, que en el momento más álgido del caos no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación, como buen imperial, para hacerse con un cargo de poder y haciendo una rápida y precisa estocada, logró hacerse con el poder del entonces frente político de imperio, línea directa de la expansión del lulz desde imperio hasta la política tanto nacional como internacional, todo esto era normal aquellos días, pero la situación no quedó en eso. El hambre de poder de ChilenoPe lo consumía con el pasar de los días mientras el caos seguía desatándose dentro de la unidad militar, ya cuando su hambre llegó a un punto inaguantable, este hombre contactó con una nueva fuerza entrante en el mundo de eRepublik, una fuerza del lulz traída de perdidos rincones de 4Chan, los “Choroyes”. Usando el poder de los choroyes, a cambio de aliar al partido a la causa choroya, logró su cometido de alzarse en la política nacional liderando una fuerza política sin intervenciones de sus camaradas imperiales, su reinado duró más de lo debido y su fuerza se arraigó de forma peligrosa en el poder. Luego de varias temporadas, el caos imperial comienza a llegar a su final y el poder se cristaliza de forma mayoritaria bajo la que luego será la longeva primera dictadura de Daanitha… Capítulo 2 Poco antes de la consolidación total y oficial del poder de la futura emperatriz, justo en el momento posterior a que esta se consolidase como la fuerza mayoritaria dentro del caos imperial, ese momento de transición donde ya el caos comenzaba a mostrar la nueva forma del caos imperial, se muestra al mismo tiempo como un difícil período para el temple de los soldados. La facción de la emperatriz en este período hace valer su ahora prominente poderío de forma rápida y con puño de hierro, uno por uno, los disidentes imperiales eran capturados individualmente y hasta algunas veces en números mayores, y, dependiente de la situación de cada uno de ellos durante los tiempos oscuros, eran o asimilados o fieramente desterrados, bastante esto se asemejó a los juicios de Nüremberg pero con el filo de la guillotina durante la revolución francesa (Le Baguette). Nuestro ya mencionado ChilenoPe, eludió sutilmente por bastante tiempo la caza de brujas llevada por la la imperante facción, hubiese seguido así bastante tiempo de no ser por la alta afinidad de varios miembros de imperio al escenario político eChileno, Daanitha siendo uno de ellos igualmente. Se cuenta que a un transeúnte imperial de cargo político como funcionario medio de “cierto” ministerio, fue víctima de la caída de desechos aviales sobre su recién impreso tratado, “Creí que nos habíamos librado de la plaga de palomas” - dice refunfuñando y en frustración, pero al momento de divisar hacia el impecable tejado de “aquel” edificio nota un extraño, exótico y verde plumífero, el cual escapa rápidamente al ser notado pronunciando un desagradable “Hur hur hur”. Perplejo y movido por una mezcla de sutil curiosidad y frustración por su arruinado documento, se lanza a la dedicada persecución de la ya mencionada ave, siguiendo un rastro de desagradables muestras, percibe cierta peculiaridad en los actos de esta ave, peculiaridad a la cual este sujeto estaba notablemente familiarizado, - será?, puede ser!? - se pregunta extrañadamente nuestro imperial. Una vez finalizado el rastro encuentra una gran cantidad de árboles exóticos recientemente trasplantados que hacían de sostenedores para los nidos de decenas de aves de la misma especie, nuestro imperial se deshizo de su frustración de forma pragmática al ver que era altamente superado en número, y luego de un momento de vacilación decide volver rápidamente al ministerio, pues estaba al límite del tiempo libre que poseía. Al llegar al ministerio, se encuentra con la líder de facción, la ya mencionada Daanitha, que entabla una amistosa y profesional conversación,; es importante destacar, que por causas de seguridad el nombre del individuo y lo que se dijo durante esa conversación nunca se pudo saber a ciencia cierta, pero a través de los rumores y las reconstrucciones circunstanciales y alta arqueología, hemos podido descifrar bastante de lo dicho durante aquellos sucesos. - Sujeto: Saludos Daanitha, perdón por mi atraso, normalmente no ocurren ciertos imprevistos, en fin aquí está el informe sobre política externa de EDEN*. - Daanitha: - Mientras mira ràpidamente los aspectos clave del documento-, bien, bien, gracias por el trabajo, esto servirá para la próxima junta ministerial, pero puedo preguntar, ¿Qué tipo de imprevisto? - Sujeto: Bueno, es algo un poco particular, le cayó desechos de pajarraco al primer informe, pero no era cualquier ave, esta era un bastante extraña. - Daanitha; -Interrumpiendo- Era un ave verde como un loro, y hacía un sonido raro al volar, no? - Sujeto: -Sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Daanitha: Les llaman Choroyes, últimamente han aparecido bastantes de ellos en la escena política, nadie sabe de donde salieron tantos y son una especie de plaga bastante molesta, aunque creo que también son lulz - Sujeto. - Afirmando confiadamente - sí, noté eso, seguí el rastro de su lulz hasta lo que encontré era su nido, era bastante exótico y lleno de vegetación no nativa, lo más extraño, sin embargo, era que si no me equivoco estaban bastante cerca de donde está el partido imperialista, pero no pude encontrarlo, probablemente fue afectado durante las guerras civiles. -Daanitha: Que extraño, por lo que yo recordaba me notificaron que ChilenoPe había logrado hacerse con el lugar durante el caos, pero se ha mantenido totalmente neutral y alejado del conflicto - Sujeto: En un tema aparte; y por mera curiosidad, has sabido algo de don Chileno? - Daanitha: No, de hecho -dice con cierta preocupación en su tono-, no he sabido nada de lo que fué de él y el partido tan poco, recuerda que hemos estado totalmente ocupados durante este tiempo que ni siquiera lo tomamos en cuenta, puede ser una fuente de amenaza inclusive. - Sujeto; -Preocupado- no crees que haran nada idiota, no? - Daanitha: Eso no lo sé, llamaré a uno de los de reconocimiento para recabar inteligencia sobre el tema, algo extraño me parece puede pasar… - Sujeto: Bueno daanitha, me parece prudente cualquier tipo de conocimiento preventivo, pero te quito mas el tiempo, tienes una reunión a la que entrar, no? - Daanitha: Si, de hecho justo están haciendo entrada, llegaste justo a tiempo, suerte y cuidate. Luego de terminada la reunión la mandataria hace un llamado a uno de sus fieles súbditos especializados en la captura y análisis de información, Jtpeba, el cual llega sin demora y dispuesto a ser de utilidad - Jtpeba: Saludos nuestra líder, que necesitan de mis servicios - Daanitha: tranquilo (NDS), no es necesaria tanta formalidad, lo que nos trae aquí, es un tema que me ha tenido tensa antes y durante la reunión, necesito que reúnas información sobre lo que ha sido del paradero del partido Imperialista y de ChilenoPe, no he sabido nada de ellos durante bastante tiempo, y me parece que puede haber algo peligroso detrás de esa escena. - Jtpeba: Sin problemas daani, sabrás de mi a mas tardar hoy al anochecer si es que no termino antes, cualquier problema te aviso, si no vuelvo a mas tardar mañana a la madrugada, ya saben que hacer. - Daanitha: Por supuesto, has de tomar las precauciones correspondientes como siempre, siempre es bueno trabajar contigo, ahora debo correr, que me necesitan en la embajada de Nueva Zelandia, esos kiwis están un poco inquietos por el tema argentino. Y exactamente como dijo Jtpeba recabó la información rápidamente y volvió con cuidadoso pero intranquilo paso a reunirse con la líder de facción, quien estaba pacientemente instruyendo y ayudando a los nuevos miembros de la unidad en el siempre cómodo y conocido canal de IRC de Imperio. Una vez ella terminada con sus tareas se dirige hacia NDS… - Jtpeba: - Intranquilamente - Daanitha, esto es bastante más complejo de lo que creíamos, supongo que has oído de los Choroyes, no? - Daanitha: Por supuesto, están volando en todos lados del gobierno, pero que tiene que ver con eso con el tema del partido. - Jtpeba: Ese exactamente es el problema, el partido fue invadido por ellos y transformado desde hace tiempo parece y convertido en su nido del lulz, cambiado totalmente su apariencia y nombre, ahora se hacen llamar la “Bandada Imperial Choroya” - Daanitha: - Dejando sutilmente permear una cara de enojo y frustración- es por eso que no podíamos ubicar el paradero del partido, lo reconvirtieron totalmente, además usando el nombre del partido… - Jtpeba: - Interrumpiendo temerosamente - El problema lamentablemente no termina ahí, al parecer el paradero de ChilenoPe no era nada casual, según lo que dicen los documentos el “Concesionó” el partido a los choroyes, además forma parte de la cúpula dirigente de la bandada estos días - Daanitha: ¿!Concesionar!?, no se de donde sacó la autoridad para hacer eso, por lo que se, tampoco ha llegado ningún tipo de pago ni trámite al respecto, la verdad en este punto no se por qué no me lo imagine, me refiero, es ChilenoPe… es bastante bizarro, pero no me lo imaginaba en aquello… bueno, si, un poco, verdaderamente, me hace sentido. Sigue reuniendo información, tendremos que movernos rápidamente en este punto. - Jtpeba: Por su puesto, deje la tarea en mis manos sin dudar. Luego 24 horas de recolección de información, pruebas e información suficientes fueron amasadas por la cúpula imperial, luego… ChilenoPe se encontraba pacíficamente caminando rumbo al que actualmente era su partido político, admiraba con tranquilidad el pacífico paisaje mientras sentía una ligeramente placentera sensación de realización en el poder, mantenía su caminar con frente en alto y correcta postura, cuando siente una presencia acercándose silenciosamente. Lo siguiente que recuerda luego de eso es despertar sentado en la sala de juicios de la Unidad Militar de Imperio en el canal de IRC, con Daanitha, The Moi, Lenix y otros importantes del alto mando imperial sentados en sus respectivos sillones en forma de audiencia abierta, por otro lado estaban los expectantes soldados , reclutas y élites de imperio esperando la audiencia a este personaje. Comienza el sacerdote imperial a leer metódicamente la apertura de la audiencia, ChilenoPe intenta hablar, pero se encuentra previamente muteado por los poderes de IRC de Daanitha, finalizada la ritual apertura se leen los cargos - Sacerdote: ChilenoPe, se le encuentra culpables de los siguientes cargos, facilitación de instalaciones imperiales a fuerzas externas, obtener ganancias económicas y políticas a expensas del detrimento del poder y unión imperiales, cómplice y protagonista en el proceso de TOveo del partido imperialista chileno, todos estos son considerados cargos de alta traición a la UM y al Lulz. - Daanitha: Tenemos las pruebas correspondientes, Chilenope, son incuestionables muestras de que fuiste en parte artífice del “Take Over (TO)” del Partido, por ende volviendolo irrecuperable hasta un futuro cercano, has además traicionado la confianza de los camaradas de imperio. - The Moi: Qué pasó chilenope, antes eras chévere, está bien tratar de lograr cargos de poder, pero no de esta forma. - Lenix: Weon, te vengo diciendo, si haces trucherias se hace con cuidado, tienes una imagen de los choroyes en tu perfil!!, prácticamente estás gritando la alta traición - Daanitha: Ahora te desmutearé para que puedas decir lo que desees, Pero las respuestas de chilenoPe eran improvisadas y poco creíbles, provocando poca compasión por parte de los presentes, en mucho de los casos agravando más el asunto… - Daanitha: Ya, está bien, basta, hemos escuchado suficiente y por ende declaro en este mismo instante el castigo por deshonrosa expulsión. Daanitha se acerca a chilenope, quien sujetado por los guardias de la corte poco tiene que protestar mientras la mandataria retira una por una cada insignia de prestigio imperial, he aquí un cuadro representativo de la expulsión del personaje. *** ChilenoPe luego es expulsado a través del banhammer de daanitha y no ha sido vuelto a ver dentro de los aposentos imperiales, fué este uno de los últimos grandes exilios dentro de imperio… Mientras tanto en la hoguera Se puede ver la cara de Theris a poco de explotar en llanto por la tristeza de la historia, mientras la expresión de lenix refleja una largamente ensayada expresión de pasividad enseñada por varios años de sucesos parecidos - Klesk: Vaya, Sr Tomate, que complejas historias aquellas de imperio - Lenix: Agregando, lo penoso de esta situación es que ChilenoPe era alto allegado del lulz - Tomate: Y sigue siéndolo hasta el día de hoy - Lenix: No era algo muy bonito que digamos, cuando el lulz peleaba contra sí mismo - Theris: - ya en su calma - Sr tomate, sus historias provocan gran tristeza en el ambiente - Tomate: Y hablando de historias, aún tenemos un buen trozo por adelante... Tiempo después de la expulsión de ChilenoPe desde la UM... El primer período dictatorial de Daanitha, se caracterizó por la secuencial puesta de orden y reconstrucción de imperio, un tiempo de prosperidad no visto desde la fundación original de la unidad, teniendo que atravesar múltiples desafíos, pero también se conoce como “La dictadura en las sombras” de Daanitha, su razón reside en que técnicamente la mandataria no gobernó directamente, pero tenía control directo sobre los comandantes que ella designaba despiadadamente a cargo. Siendo el primero de estos, el que será el importante imperial “Alarico Fontaine”, es citado urgentemente al despacho de la comandancia imperial. - Daanitha: Hola alarico, que tal - Alarico: Hola daanitha, como ha ido todo en sus días de comandante - Daanitha: Nada bién de hecho, te llamo concerniente a ese tema, verás Alarico, el caos interno en imperio está lejos de terminarse, no solo eso, las negociaciones que estoy llevando a cabo para mantener al país y la UM en el mismo sitio han sido interrumpidas por… “Cierto Incidente” - Alarico: El incidente con el q5? -Pregunta inquisitivamente. - Daanitha: Veo que ya estás enterado de los acontecimientos, habla bien de la imagen que tengo de UT, ejém, como decía aquel incidente ha dejado varios estragos de los cuales me he tenido que encargar y he tenido la suerte de poner fin a este desastre antes de que se nos salga de las manos- mientras refunfuña a regañadientes la astucia imprudente de themoi y lenix. Pero lamentablemente necesitaré ayuda. - Alarico: He venido aquí con aquella intención, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, necesitan comida o armas para la UM? - Daanitha: No necesariamente, tenía pensado en algo mas efectivo, me alegra que aún haya gente de la que puedo disponer, dejaré el puesto de commander de la UM a tu cargo, Alarico. - Alarico: -Sobresaltado - Pero daani, esto… es… no habrá otro con más experiencia que pueda hacer el cargo!? - Daanitha: Lamentablemente después de lo sucedido no puedo confiar fácilmente en varios de aquí, y menos de su capacidad, tú me das la confianza suficiente, además yo te estaré ayudando constantemente y dirigiéndose en las decisiones difíciles, solo necesito a alguien que se encargue de los aspectos más triviales de la Unidad, para poder encargarme de lo que más nos urge. - Alarico: Ya veo, así que no dejarás el poder en imperio, solo que operarás a un nivel más discreto. - Daanitha: Exactamente, y espero que realmente aceptes mi petición, habrá “generosas recompensas”- haciendo la alusión a un posible y voluptuoso showtits. - Alarico: - Deslumbrado bajo la idea- Ok, acepto con toda humildad el cargo. De aquella forma - continúa la narración - comienza el mandato de nuestro respetado Imperioso.